Precisley Her Eyes
by PJOlover4life
Summary: What if Vernon Dursley was abusive to his wife and Snape suspected? What if Snape rescues Petunia from her husband, bringing Harry and Dudley with her? Well Snape ends up helping to raise The-Boy-Who-Lived of course! Not a Snape/Petunia romance. Only friendship between them. T cause I'm paranoid.


**Hey everyone. I know i should be working on my PJO story but have had this bouncing around in my head for a while and now have a chance to actually write about it. I apologize in advance because all updates till school starts up again will be typed on my kindle, so beware. Hope you guys like this and hope i can update PAG soon. Love you** all.

Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the age, had never in his life seen such a sight as the one before him. Sitting before Dumbledore, receiving his grim faced look, sat Severus Tobias Snape. This in itself was not what caused the old wizard to be taken of guard as he was, as the notion of Snape, the young Potions Master and Ex-Death Eater, being in his office at all would take most of the Wizarding World aback in shock. No it was the fact that Severus Snape was crying, making terrible sounds like a wounded animal, grieving for the loss of the woman he loved, in front of the man he had hoped would protect her.

After a moment or two, Snape raised his face, and he looked like a man who had lived a hundred years of misery since Albus had last seen him, begging for help to save the only person left in this world that he loved. "I thought ... you were going ... to keep her ... safe...", he finally said to the man looking down upon him. "She and James put their faith in the wrong person," said Dumbledore. "Rather like you Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?" Severus's breathing was shallow. "Her boy survives," said Dumbledore. With a tiny jerk of the head, Snape seemed to flick off some irksome fly. Albus continued,"Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily Evan's eyes, I am sure?"

At this something in Severus broke. He looked up, his dark eyes fierce as he spoke, "Of course I remember her eyes you old fool! I remember her eyes, her laugh, the look of her fiery red hair, her wit and cleverness, the kindness of her heart. I remember her choosing my school tormentor over me. I remember loving her since we were children." The fierceness dimming with each remembrance, Snape looked as though be may break down and cry again.

"Now that you mention him," Severus said, trying to turn the subject away from his lost love ," where is the oh so lucky Toddler-Who-Triumphed?" He said this with a sneer on his lips, deciding right then to not like the boy as be would probably be raised a spoiled brat like his father. He would not tolerate another James Potter in his life, as Albus had hinted a bit in a letter last week that, should the Light side win the war, there may be a teaching position open for him to help prevent him from going to Azkaban despite being a spy since the targeting of the Potter family by the Dark Lord. If Severus was correct, and Dumbledore kept his arse out of prison, he would likely be teaching the boy.

"Because of the blood magic used by Lily, that led to Voldemort's disappearance, I have placed him with his only living blood relatives, protected by powerful blood wards," Dumbledore relented saying, feeling Severus had a right to know where his love's child would be kept safe. He did not feel Severus would harm the young Harry Potter, for he was all Snape had left of Lily. As Albus explained the boy's current living arrangements, Severus felt horror and worry replace the feelings of slight contempt for the newly orphaned Potter child.

To be stuck with Lily's sister was one thing, but with her husband as well. Severus could not imagine. He had discovered, while looking into trying to hide the Potters in the Muggle World before they were hid with a Secret Keeper and the lot, that Petunia Evans had become Petunia Dursley not long before her parents died in a motor vehicle accident. Severus knew that, though Petunia's jealousy of Lily's magic had caused a rift between the two sisters for a long time and that they had made up at their parents' funeral, Petunia would not likely harbor her sister from a psychotic killer. Even less likely was the chance her husband would allow it.

The Vernon Dursley that Snape had come to have learned about was disgusted by anything that he deemed not normal or above average, unless it was money be was receiving or praise he thought should be given. When something wasn't normal or was _freaky_ in his eyes, he struck at whatever or whomever he found not to his liking at the time. And by striking at, Snape meant vocally, emotionally, and physically. Yes, Snape had high suspicions that Vernon Dursley abused his wife. No matter if Lily's child _was_ half Potter, he would not tolerate him growing up in an abusive home as he himself had. He told the great Albus Dumbledore as such.

With a weary face Albus gave a sigh. "That does change things drastically Severus. Thank you for telling me this. Though I would not like to have Harry raised in the magical world, surrounded by his fame at every turn, I would much rather not have him raised in such a household. Before you, Severus, I truly found it hard to believe that one would do that to their own family, but I have found that the times have changed and it is more common and more violent then in centuries past. I know that you will probably refuse, but I believe Petunia needs a familiar face to give her my offer of sanctuary from her husband, along with her young son and Harry, should she want it. If she declines, I still wish Harry to be removed from the home. Though if you can, please convince her to come with you. I can replace blood wards at her next residents. In fact, if they reside at Hogwarts for a while the would be better protected and Harry could about magic in a secure environment where the press won't have access to him. The children may be a small problem,but they will get used to him as he will get used to them. Will you relay this message to her Severus? I believe another wizard will frighten her, despite your two's relationship being anything near caring. She needs a familiar face to give her this news. Will you?"

Severus was beyond shocked at the request. His immediate response was to decline and tell Albus to have someone else to it. But the words wouldn't leave his lips. With that he knew he would do it. Albus was right about Petunia being frightened should another relay the message to her. She knew enough of what was going on of the war to be cautious and worried should another go. Petunia knew Severus and by knowing him she knew that he would not harm her nor Lily's child. With these thoughts Severus nodded his head, rose from the plush chair, and turned to head home to sleep some, shower, and change into Muggle clothing as not to make Mr. Dursley to suspicious should he be home when Severus was explaining things to Petunia. Oh what a day it would be for him tomorrow.

 **There, hope you guys like. Hope to update soon if liked. And J. owns these characters, and some of the words. I'm just borrowing and own the plot myself. Bye my lovelies. Hope you like. R &R please.**


End file.
